


Crépuscule

by Shibakamiko



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: End of the World, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibakamiko/pseuds/Shibakamiko
Summary: Sauver le monde et abandonner l'être aimé... ou rester à ses côtés et laisser le monde mourir. Le choix fut difficile, pour Noctis. Et en assumer les conséquences l'est encore plus.





	Crépuscule

       Midi. À l’horizon, loin derrière les vagues, le soleil se couchait déjà.  
La prophétie ne s’était pas trompée : l’obscurité tombait de plus en plus tôt sur le monde d’Eos, amenant des armées de daemons dans son sillage. Les pertes humaines, chaque jour, se chiffraient par milliers dans les colonies survivantes.  
Et la seule personne capable d’empêcher tout ça… se contentait de regarder le jour tomber sans rien faire.

Au départ, Noctis avait accepté sa mission sans se poser la moindre question. Poussé par les espoirs et la mémoire de son père, encadré de ses amis, il s’était laissé porter telle une feuille morte sur les flots. Il empruntait le chemin que tous voulaient le voir prendre ; les choses étaient tellement plus simples ainsi. Pas de doute. Pas d’erreur. Pas de décision.

Mais rien ne se déroule jamais comme prévu. Et il y avait eu cette nuit… cette fameuse nuit, au motel du Vieux Lestallum.  
Hasard ou pas, ils s’étaient retrouvé sur le toit, Prompto et lui, à parler du passé – un sujet bien moins épineux et anxiogène que l’avenir. Ils étaient revenus sur leur rencontre. Prompto n’arrivait toujours pas à croire, ou à admettre, que le prince se soit souvenu de leur premier face-à-face, mais ce dernier ne l’aurait oublié pour rien au monde. Parce que ce garçon un peu enrobé, mal dans sa peau, irradiait pourtant déjà d’une aura presque irréelle… et cette aura n’avait jamais changé depuis. Il était un soleil mouvant, une lumière de printemps, douce et chaleureuse, et sa seule présence touchait le prince d’une manière qu’à l’époque il ne parvenait pas à définir.  
Jusqu’à présent.  
Car juste avant de le quitter, sur ce toit miteux, Prompto s’était arrêté. Ses doigts s’étaient égarés, caressant, dans les mèches noires du prince. Puis dans un instant de silence électrique, Noctis avait senti des lèvres effleurer sa nuque.  
Doucement. Tendrement.

            « Tu sais que je resterai avec toi. Jusqu’au bout. Quelles que soient tes décisions. Mais…. si on me demandait… je préfèrerais affronter la fin du monde à tes côtés, plutôt que de passer le reste de ma vie à tendre les bras sans jamais pouvoir t’atteindre. »

Noctis n’avait pas vu son expression – trop abasourdi pour songer à se retourner. Mais ces mots, par tous les Six, _ces mots_ …. Ils l’avaient hanté sans répit depuis, accompagnant ses nuits d’insomnie, obnubilant ses pensées sur les routes. Parce que l’écho que ces quelques paroles suscitaient au fond de son âme… lui apportait enfin la réponse qu’il avait toujours inconsciemment cherchée.

Ce n’était pas le sort du monde qui le poussait à avancer. Pas plus que la volonté de son père.  
C’était pour _lui_. Tout avait toujours été pour lui…

 

            Il lui avait fallu un certain temps, néanmoins, pour prendre sa décision. Et encore plus pour avoir le courage d’agir en conséquence. Mais une fois arrivé au Cap Caem, devant l’imminence du départ pour Altissia, il s’était retrouvé au pied du mur. Il fallait qu’il mette les deux autres au parfum. Il leur devait bien ça. Pourtant, cela ne lui rendait pas la tâche plus facile pour autant.  
Gladiolus l’avait frappé. Le traitant de « petit con égoïste », d’« irresponsable », de « lâche ». Et il avait raison, tellement raison, comment Noctis aurait-il pu lui en vouloir ? Alors il s’était contenté d’affronter son regard. Sans rien dire. Et le garde du corps avait fini par quitter les lieux à grandes enjambées furieuses.  
Avec Ignis… les choses s’étaient révélées plus compliquées encore. Parce qu’il comprenait. Parce qu’au fond de lui, il avait toujours su que le fardeau du roi élu était bien trop lourd pour d’aussi frêles épaules, mais qu’il avait toujours espéré, envers et contre tout. Et lire dans ses yeux cette résignation mêlée de déception… s’était révélé plus douloureux que n’importe quel coup de Gladio.

Lorsqu’il était revenu à la petite cabane, la tête baissée et le corps couvert d’ecchymoses, Prompto l’avait accueilli avec de grands yeux stupéfaits.

            « Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit… ? Je serai venu avec toi ! Tu n’aurais pas dû affronter ça tout seul ! »

Mais malgré tout le bien que sa seule présence procurait à Noctis, l’empressement avec lequel il avait soigné ses blessures… le prince n’en avait pas démordu. Son choix était le bon. Cette histoire avait commencé avec lui. Il semblait juste qu’elle termine également par sa main. Prompto ne méritait pas d’en porter le blâme.

 

            Le groupe s’était séparé le jour même. Gladiolus et Ignis continuaient leur route, vers Altissia, où ils espéraient retrouver Lunafreya et, tant bien que mal, tenter de poursuivre la mission.  
Luna… Aujourd’hui encore, Noctis ignorait comment elle avait pris la nouvelle. Elle ne lui en voudrait jamais, ça, il le savait ; mais sa décision, sans doute, ne l’en avait pas moins rendue malheureuse…  
Qu’allait-elle faire de l’anneau des Lucii ? De sa propre destinée d’Oracle ? Il n’en avait aucune idée. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, tout comme lui, elle était libre de faire ses propres choix. Ni lui ni elle n’étaient plus les jouets des dieux.

Quant aux deux amants, ils avaient tourné le dos à la civilisation. Fuyant les reproches de la foule, et les armées de Niflheim qui jamais ne cesseraient de pourchasser le dernier héritier du Lucis. Aussi difficile que ce fût, tous deux avaient opté pour la clandestinité. À force de persévérance, ils avaient trouvé, tout près du phare de Caem, ce vieux sanctuaire abandonné, creusé à même la falaise. Isolé, peu accessible, mais doté d’une vue imprenable sur la mer. Le lieu leur avait tout de suite paru approprié, et ils ne l’avaient plus quitté depuis. Leurs errances les amenaient parfois jusqu’à la baie de Galdina, mais ils revenaient toujours, quoi qu’il arrive, à cet endroit précis.  
Leur paradis. Leur dernier refuge face à la fin du monde.  
Ce fut là qu’ils s’embrassèrent pour la première fois. Soulagement, douleur, regrets mêlés.

Ce premier baiser avait un goût de larmes.

 

            Depuis les journées passaient, indolentes, un contraste appréciable aux combats frénétiques qui avaient rythmé leurs vies jusqu’à présent. Ils chassaient quelques monstres, évitaient soigneusement les daemons – de plus en plus nombreux et tenaces à mesure que les nuits s’allongeaient. Prompto prenait chaque jour plus de photos, toutes de Noctis. Ce dernier lui avait fait remarqué que cela n’avait pas grand intérêt désormais, que son album souvenir ne verrait jamais le jour, qu’il n’aurait jamais l’occasion de l’offrir à Luna, mais Prompto lui avait répondu d’un sourire.

            « Pas grave. J’ai juste envie de capturer toutes tes expressions. Les graver dans ma mémoire. Je veux pouvoir quitter ce monde en n’ayant que toi en tête. »  
Comment aurait-il pu argumenter contre cela…

Prompto n’était pas juste un amant prévenant ; il idolâtrait littéralement ce prince qu’il pouvait enfin appeler sien. Et plus particulièrement encore dans leurs moments d’intimité. Chaque jour ils faisaient l’amour avec la même ferveur, la même tendresse, ne laissant aucune parcelle de leurs corps inexplorée, s’enivrant l’un de l’autre, l’un en l’autre… Comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Comme si chaque fois pouvait être la dernière.  
Ce qui n’était pas si éloigné de la vérité…

 

            « Noct ? »

Une main délicate posée sur son épaule le sortit de ses rêveries. Prompto s’était glissé derrière lui. Son visage pâle, constellé de taches de rousseur, paraissait soucieux, ses yeux couleur de glace exprimant mieux que n’importe quels mots les angoisses qui le torturaient.

            « Noct… est-ce que… tu regrettes ta décision ? Tu regrettes… d’être parti avec moi… ? »

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il lui posait cette question. Et Noctis lui avait toujours répondu d’instinct, sans réfléchir. Mais aujourd’hui, il prit quelques secondes pour considérer la chose.  
Qu’aurait-il pu se passer, s’il avait persisté ? S’il avait tenté de sauver le monde ? Qu’aurait-il trouvé, en suivant le chemin que tous avaient tracé pour lui ? La douleur ? La salvation ? La mort… ? Mille fois déjà il avait côtoyé la Grande Faucheuse – au détour d’une caverne, sous les tirs des soldats… La fin ne lui faisait pas peur. Du moins, pas la sienne.  Mais cette main sur son épaule… ce corps pressé contre le sien… cette chaleur solaire… ça, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le perdre.  
Prompto était le seul sacrifice qu’il se refusait à faire.

Alors dans un sourire, il lui fit encore la même réponse.

            « Même si je pouvais me transporter n’importe où dans le monde, Prom, je choisirai quand même de rester ici. Avec toi. »

_J’ai abandonné l’humanité, pour l’amour d’un seul homme…_

Cela, il ne le dirait pas. Il ne le dirait jamais. Ces quelques mots resteraient son péché ; un autre fardeau, différent, mais non moins lourd à porter. Le seul poids, de toute sa vie, qu’il avait lui-même choisi d’endosser.

Prompto lui rendit son sourire. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Des doigts commencèrent à chercher, dans un élan frénétique, le contact de la peau. Tout était tellement plus simple ainsi. La peur n’avait plus cours lorsqu’ils s’enlaçaient ; les caresses savaient l’empêcher de penser. Et à travers leur union, peut-être qu’un jour la lumière de son précieux soleil se déverserait en lui. Pour chasser les ténèbres de son âme.

Tant que Prompto était heureux, il le serait aussi. Tout avait toujours été pour lui…  
Et tandis que ces lèvres, ces mains, l’amenait doucement vers l’extase, Noctis se mit à pleurer en silence.

L’amour, parfois, pouvait laisser un goût bien amer.

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est parti d'un simple "et si...", et forcément, dès qu'il y a possibilité de faire pleurer dans les chaumières, moi, je fonce XD


End file.
